


The Enemy of My Enemy is a Pretty Good Friend

by Gerstein03



Series: The Enemy of My Enemy [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang & Varian rivalry, Aang is Naive, Everyone smacks some sense into him, F/M, Gen, Maguffin Neckless, One-sided Aang/Katara (Avatar), WARNING: NOT AANG FRIENDLY, Zuko & Jet rivalry, Zuko Sokka and Toph are bros, subversions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: With Ba Sing Se fallen and the the world believing Zuko and Aang are dead, the Gaang must make their way through the Fire Nation to the Black Cliffs for the invasion without being captured or killing each other before they get therePart two of The Enemy of My Enemy series
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), The different combinations that spawn from that, the gaang - Relationship
Series: The Enemy of My Enemy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963786
Comments: 84
Kudos: 70





	1. The Awakening Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I have returned. As a birthday present to myself and I guess to you, I have finally published the first chapter. Thanks to the joys of writer's block I've only gotten three chapters written instead of five. I will post every Saturday until I run out of chapters and then updates will come when they come. I hope you enjoy

Sokka was worried about his sister. It had been a month they’d joined with her father at Chameleon Bay. They'd commandeered a Fire Nation ship and were using it to sail into Fire Nation territory. Katara had in those three weeks grown even more distant more so than when their mother died. Sokka hated seeing her like this and knowing he was likely part of why she felt this way was something that brought him immense shame.

“Is Katara okay?” Jet asked one day as they sparred. Sokka and Jet had taken to practicing together after they joined with Hakoda.

“I don’t think so.” Sokka answered. “A lot of shit has come down on her recently. I sure as hell haven’t been any help.”

“What do you mean?” Jet asked.

“When I lost my arm, I didn’t take it very well.” Sokka explained. “I was so focused on the fact that I was a cripple and I lashed out at Katara. Now with everything that’s happened with Zuko and Aang.”

“You should talk to her Sokka.” Jet said. “It sounds like she could use her brother.” Sokka nodded and went to the one place he knew he could find Katara.

\---

Katara sat on the bed with Zuko’s head in her lap as she carded her fingers through his course hair.

“Things haven’t really changed since I last visited.” Katara said softly. “Sokka has engroused himself in his training. He’s determined to not let the fact that he’s a cripple hold him back. Toph and Varian are just being Toph and Varian. Iroh is helping plan the invasion. I’m still not sure what to think of Jet. And as for Aang, he’s still out.” Katara took a deep breath, fighting off the tears. “I really need you Zuko. I need you to wake up. I-I can’t do this without you. Please come back to me.” The dam broke as she kissed Zuko’s forehead, cradling him in her arms and tears flowing down her face.

“Katara?” Sokka knocked on the doorframe. “You okay?” Sokka saw his sister’s reddened eyes and rushed over to give her a hug.

“It’s all my fault Sokka!” Katara sobbed. “It’s my fault Zuko’s in a coma!”

“No Katara.” Sokka soothed. “It’s not your fault. You did everything you could for Zuko. That’s all anyone can ask of you.”

“You don’t believe that!” Katara yelled. “You were furious that I couldn’t save your arm!”

“And I was wrong to be.” Sokka stated. “I should not have blamed you for that and I am very sorry. It wasn’t your fault then and it’s not your fault now. When Zuko wakes up, he’ll tell you the same thing.”

“You really think so?” Katara asked.

“I know so.” Sokka nodded.

“Sorry to interrupt your sibling bonding.” Varian stood in the doorway leaning on the door frame. “But Aang just woke up. He was a little freaked out when he realized we were on a Fire Nation ship”

“I guess I should give him a healing session.” Katara sighed. She sat Zuko’s head down and followed Varian and Sokka to where Aang was.

“Katara!” Aang’s face brightened instantaneously. “I’m so happy to see you!”

“Me too Aang.” Katara smiled weakly. “I like your hair.”

“I have hair?!” Aang exclaimed. He groped his head and found that he was no longer bald.

“Lie down so I can work on your wound.” Katara ordered. Aang lay back and Katara went to work. Aang’s chest had a massive burn on his abdomen and burn lines resembling those of pine tree leaves.

“What happened?” Aang asked. Katara didn’t answer. “Katara?”

“I need to focus on healing this.” Katara replied curtly.

“Azula sent lightning straight into your stomach.” Sokka chimed in. “You died. Katara brought you back with the Spirit Water.”

“Wow.” Aang gasped.

“You’ll need a few more healing sessions before you can do anything.” Katara stated once she finished. At that, she turned around and left the room.

“What’s wrong with Katara?” Aang asked.

“She’s worried about Zuko.” Sokka explained. “He’s still in a coma. She spends almost every minute with him.” Aang felt a sharp pang of jealousy but he knew it was wrong. Katara didn’t have feelings for Zuko and even if she did, Zuko’s in a coma. Aang shouldn’t be jealous of him. He should sympathise for him. He hated that Katara was in pain. Remembering what he’d learned about Katara and Bato, he decided that keeping it from her would only cause her more pain.

“I need to talk to Katara.” Aang sighed. He went out the door and found Katara leaning on the railing, breathing in the sent of the sea. The ocean had always calmed her and these days, it was the only thing keeping her sane.

“Whatcha need Aang?” She asked as Aang leaned against the rail.

“I have something to tell you.” Aang said softly. “When I was at Chameleon Bay, I saw Bato Waterbending. I spoke with him and he confirmed it. Bato is your father. I’m so sorry Katara.” Katara was shocked. Tears welled up in her eyes. She griped the rail so her knuckles went white. Aang gently placed his hand on her’s and she shoved him away.

“Don’t touch me!” Katara cried. “Don’t fucking touch me!” She rushed away back inside the ship past Sokka and Varian. Sokka looked at Aang’s guilty look and knew he’d done something.

“What the fuck did you do to my sister Aang?!” Sokka demanded.

“I-I told her the truth.” Aang stammered. “Lies are wrong. Telling the truth is the most important thing no matter what. If I kept it from her it would bring her more pain later.”

“What did you tell her?!” Sokka snarled.

“Hakoda isn’t her father. Bato is.” Aang whispered. Then Sokka saw red. Seeing what was about to happen, Varian air blasted Sokka against the wall.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Aang?!” Varian demanded.

“The Air Nomads always said that keeping things from the people you care about is wrong.” Aang said, gripping his staff to ground him.

“It’s not that simple!” Varian exclaimed. “Yes, Katara deserved to know. Yes being honest to her is your duty as her friend. But she is going through a lot right now to the point where her emotional state was as fragile as glass and you just crushed it! Keeping this to yourself until she as in a better place is how you should’ve handled knowing this!”

“But the monks taught me-” Aang gripped his staff even tighter.

“I don’t give a shit what the monks taught you!” Varian snapped. “The real world isn’t the Southern Air Temple. Things are not always black and white. We tell lies, half truths, and keep secrets for reasons until they are ready to come out. Katara is not in a place where she can deal with this. All you did was give her another burden to bear.” Aang bowed his head, taking in Varian’s words before he activated his glider and flew into the air, leaving Varian in shock.

\---

Katara was curled up into Zuko’s side with her face in his shoulder as she cried.

“My mother, my father, Bato, they all lied to me!” Katara sobbed. “I thought I was alone, that I was the last Waterbender of the Southern Tribe! But they knew! They knew what I had to live with and they still lied to me! They lied to me about who my father was! I have been let down by everyone in my life that I thought I could count on. My family, Bato, Aang. You’re the only one who hasn’t. You’ve never lied to me. You’ve had my back since you joined with us. I need you Zuko. Come back to me. Please.” As Katara cried into his tunic, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her in for a hug. Katara looked up and saw his eyes flicker open.

“Katara?” Zuko said.


	2. The Awakening Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara have a heart to heart while animosity brews within the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope you are enjoying it. I'm certainly enjoying not sitting in front of a computer while I stumble through Calculus. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. As always comments and kudos bring me joy

He was awake. Katara couldn’t believe it. Without thinking she wrapped Zuko in a big hug.

“You’re here.” Katara cried over and over, not quite believing that Zuko was finally awake.

“I’m here Katara.” Zuko chuckled. “I’m okay.” Suddenly she remembered that Zuko still harbored resentment for her because of what happened between them and quickly got up.

“I’m sorry I know you probably still hate me.” Katara sighed. “I’m just really happy you’re okay.”

“Katara I don’t hate you.” Zuko stated.

“But I said such horrible things to you a small part of me expected you to betray us-” Zuko raised his hand to cut her off.

“Yes I’m not gonna say it didn’t hurt but I understand why you felt that way.” Zuko explained. “I needed some time to think. I was planning to talk to you after the battle but that clearly didn’t happen.” They both let out a rueful chuckle. “Answer me this. Is there any part of you that still thinks I would turn on you?”

“No.” Katara answered instantly. “I trust you with every bone in my body. You have always been honest with me and you’ve always had my back. After the day I’ve had, that’s more important than you could possibly imagine.”

“Then I forgive you.” Zuko said.

“Just like that?” Katara asked. “Even after the awful things I said?”

“You forgave me for what I’ve done. It’s only fair I do the same for you.” Zuko smiled. In that moment, Katara’s adoration for Zuko skyrocketed. In the back of her mind, she briefly wondered if it was possible for him to return her affections. She quickly decided not to push her luck. Zuko may have forgiven her but that didn’t mean he would like her like she did him.

“Thank you Zuko.” Katara sniffed. “I swear to you I will spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of your forgiveness.”

“So what happened?” Zuko asked. “You said you were having a bad day.”

“I was already in a bad place because of how guilty I felt with you but Sokka’s arm and your coma just made it worse.” She explained. “Aang found out that my Dad isn’t my real Dad and I kinda snapped when he told me.”

“He picked now to tell you this?” Zuko frowned. “If he wanted to tell you he should’ve waited. You’ve had a lot on your shoulders lately. Aang shouldn’t’ve added to that. And I’m sorry for creating problems for you.”

“Don’t apologize.” Katara insisted. “I was in pain because of my mistake. You have nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry you were put into a coma because of me.”

“I will tell you the same thing I told you when Sokka lost his arm.” Zuko smiled. “It’s not your fault.”

\---

Iroh meditated in his chamber when he heard someone come into his room.

“I request that you leave me be.” Iroh said.

“Damn. I was hoping to play a game of Pai Sho before we picked up where we left off on my Firebending training.” Iroh perked up immediately. Zuko. He stood up and rushed to give his nephew a massive hug. “Hey Uncle.” Zuko smiled.

“I missed you Nephew.” Iroh cried. “I did not want to lose another son.”

“I’m still here Uncle.” Zuko assured. “I’m not going anywhere. Now, about that game?”

“Nothing would make me happier.” Iroh grinned. “I hope you have improved while I traveled with the Avatar.”

“Nope.” Zuko chuckled. “I still suck.”

\---

Katara found her father and Bato sitting in the war room going over their plans.

“I need to talk to you two.” Katara spat. “I know Bato is my real father and I know he’s a Waterbender.”

“Aang told you.” Bato sighed.

“How could you keep this from me!” Katara sobbed. “How could you let me think I was the last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe?!”

“We wanted to wait until you were older to tell you.” Hakoda sighed.

“You lied to me!” Katara cried. “I have felt alone my entire life because I thought I was the last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe! You let me think that! Why?!”

“We just wanted to protect you.” Bato said. 

“When are you all going to realize that I don’t need your protection?!” Katara snapped. “I have been taking care of everyone since Mom died. I don’t need you or Sokka or anyone else to protect me. I can take care of myself!” When she finished, Katara stormed out, leaving the two men to contemplate what Katara had told them.

\---

Zuko and Iroh went out onto the deck of the ship. Early the next morning.

“Today I am going to teach you a new form of Firebending. It is how Firebending is meant to be.” Iroh stated. “I learned it from the original source. The Dragons. And this Firebending will make you more powerful than even Azula and Ozai.” Iroh demonstrated the form. “Your strength is drawn from within. Not from your anger, but your power and determination.”

“I thought you killed the last dragon.” Zuko questioned.

“I lied to protect them.” Iroh replied. Zuko nodded and repeated Iroh’s movements. When he finished, he flipped into a stance and blasted a large stream of fire into the air with his hands flat and pointed upwards. Fire shot from the tips of his fingers into the sky. Zuko was amazed at how much fire he’d created. He noticed that his Firebending sounded much more like actual fire and less explosive than it had before.

“Firebenders!” Jet exclaimed from the doorway, swiftly drawing his swords.

“Did he not know?” Zuko asked, pointing his thumb at Jet.

“I guess not.” Iroh shrugged. Quickly, Zuko melted two ends of the railing, making a long staff. Then he melted the center and made two metal batons just in time to block Jet’s attack.

“Do they know you’ve been lying to them?!” Jet exclaimed as he slashed at Zuko.

“I haven’t been lying you dumbass.” Zuko sighed, staying on the defensive. “They know we’re Firebenders. I’m surprised no one told you.”

“Like the Water Tribe would ever trust Firebenders.” Jet spat. “I know Katara wouldn’t after one killed her mother!” Zuko was taken aback by this statement as Katara had not actually told him this yet, giving Jet the opportunity to knock Zuko off balance and onto the ground. Before Jet could strike Zuko, a water whip grabbed his raised arm and pulled him to the ground.

“Jet stop!” Katara yelled.

“Katara you have to understand they’ve been lying to you!” Jet exclaimed. “They’re Firebenders!”

“We know Jet!” Katara stated. “They chased us all over the world for months. Hell Zuko is the Fire Prince. But they’re on our side now.”

“Impossible!” Jet insisted. “They’re Fire Nation!”

“Did no one clarify who we were to this idiot?” Zuko sighed. “I’m Aang’s new Firebending teacher dipshit.”

“You are?” Iroh asked.

“Really?” Katara said hopefully.

“Yes I’m gonna teach Aang Firebending.” Zuko smiled. “Just because we plan to defeat my father at the eclipse doesn’t mean he doesn’t need to know how to Firebend. We will need contingencies.”

“Hey guys do you know where Aang is?” Sokka asked as he, Toph, and Varian came out onto the deck. Everyone shook their heads no.

“Zuko you’re awake!” Toph exclaimed gleefully. “Have you seen Aang?”

“Sorry no.” Zuko answered.”

“See I told you Sokka the little runt ran off again.” Varian grumbled.

“Aang ran off?” Katara questioned. “Of course.”

“Then I guess we need to go get him.” Zuko stated. “We’ll get Aang and meet Hakoda at the launch point for the invasion.”

“I will remain here.” Iroh stated. “I can provide the Water Tribes with information concerning the Fire Nation.”

“Okay.” Zuko smiled, giving his Uncle a hug. “Be safe Uncle.”

“I am proud of you Prince Zuko.” Iroh beamed. “You’ve become a better man then I could’ve ever dreamed.”

“Come on guys.” Sokka said as they boarded Appa.

“I’m coming too.” Jet stated. “I don’t trust Zuko. If he’s gonna be around Aang, I won’t let him outta my sight.”

“Be my fucking guest.” Zuko sighed.

\---

Aang awoke on an island. The last thing he remembered was deciding to face Ozai alone. Then he had a vision of Roku and Yue and the next thing he knew he was on this island volcano. It started rushing back to him in an instant. His confession to Katara that Hakoda wasn’t her father, Katara’s anger, Sokka and Varian’s fury, him in the ocean, Roku and Yue appearing to him. He saw that his glider lay in the ground. He picked it up, returned it to a staff and used it as a walking stick. He saw Appa had landed a few feet away from him. He expected to see everyone rush over in joy that he was okay and when they didn’t he was somewhat confused. Then he remembered their anger towards him.

“Hey guys.” Aang said somberly. “I just wanna say to all of you that I’m sorry. Especially you Katara. I should’ve waited till a better time to tell you. And Zuko, I’m glad you’re awake.”

“I appreciate the apology Aang.” Katara stated.

“Jet I’m surprised to see you here.” Aang said.

“I’m here to watch mister Fire Prince here.” Jet replied coldly. The group set up camp for the night. Aang couldn’t help but notice how Katara hung around Zuko and how the pair seemed to enjoy each other’s company.

“Aang.” Varian said sitting next to him.

“Yeah?” Aang asked.

“I’m gonna tell you right now that this entitlement and superiority shit is gonna need to stop.” Varian stated. “You are not entitled to a person’s feelings and just because you’re the Avatar doesn’t mean your way is the right way.”

“I know what is right Varian.” Aang snapped. “And I know how I feel about Katara. I know that we are destined to be together.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Avatar.” Varian scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who are fans of Aang I promise I'm going to make him less of an ass in future chapters


	3. The Headband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang decides to hide in plain sight. But when Aang get's into trouble, Zuko is forced to bail him out

The group landed on an island and camped out in a cave. After watching Sokka jump around pretending to be sneaky, Katara suggested they go out and get new clothes.

“You guys go.” Zuko said. “I’ve already got a Fire Nation tunic. Plus someone needs to keep an eye on this racist idiot.” Zuko pointed to Jet who scowled at him. The others nodded and headed out, leaving Jet and Zuko to babysit the animals. Deciding he had nothing better to do, Zuko grabbed his swords and went outside to practice. Jet grabbed his swords and approached him.

“You may have everyone else fooled, but not me.” Jet sneered.

“Bite me asshole.” Zuko replied. Jet lunged at Zuko, slashing at the Firebender. Zuko simply dodged his attacks, letting Jet tire himself out. As they fought, Zuko fondly remembered learning this from his Sword Master Piandao.

_ “The Art of the Silent Fist.” _ Piandao had said.  _ “To fight without fighting. The key is balance. Let your enemy fight himself. Let him tire himself. Then strike the finishing blow.” _ Jet, now extremely out of breath, charged at Zuko. Zuko ducked under his swing and kicked him in the back.

“Deceitful Firebender!” Jet snarled. “Using dirty Fire Nation tactics!”

“Dirty Fire Nation tactics?” Zuko frowned. “That technique is a combination of Earthbender and Airbeneder techniques if anything.”

“You’re studying them to know how to beat them!” Jet exclaimed.

“I learned that bef- never mind.” Zuko sighed. A few hours later, the others came back missing Aang.

“The shithead ran off again.” Varian insisted.

“Why would he run off?” Sokka asked. “He does that in super emotional situations.”

“What happened?” Zuko asked.

“Aang disappeared when we went to get food.” Katara answered.

“You had him captured!” Jet shouted.

“Katara can you use your Waterbending to fix this idiot’s brain?” Zuko sighed.

“I say we wait for Twinkle Toes to get back.” Toph suggested. If he’s not back by tomorrow we go look for him.” Luckily, Aang returned later that night.

“Where have you been?!” Katara demanded. “We’ve been worried sick!”

“He got dragged to school.” Zuko answered.

“How do you know?” Sokka asked.

“He’s wearing a school uniform.” Zuko answered. “Fire Nation schools are very strict about attendance. If they catch you playing hooky they’ll drag you back to school. They probably gave him detention or something.”

“No.” Aang shook his head. “I got out on time and went to hang out with some kids after school.”

“I don’t believe this!” Jet shouted. “You’re a Fire Nation sympathizer now?!”

“Will one of you shut him the fuck up?” Zuko groaned. “It’s getting on my nerves.”

“I gotchu Sparky.” Toph grinned. “Let’s shut you up Loudmouth.” She Earthbended a casing around Jet with a rock gag over his mouth.

“So I wanna go back tomorrow.” Aang said excitedly.

“What do you need to go to school for?” Toph asked.

“Every minute I’m in that classroom, I’m learning new things about the Fire Nation.” Aang explained. “I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai.” Aang held up a picture of Ozai. “And here’s one that I made out of noodles.” Aang held up the art in question. Zuko created a little flame and lit both pictures on fire.

“Damn why’d you do that?” Varian chuckled.

“There are not enough words in the world to describe how much I hate my father.” Zuko answered bluntly.

“I think it’s too dangerous.” Sokka stated.

“There are some merits Sokka.” Zuko said. “While I agree it’s risky, I think this will give Aang a lot of insight as to what goes on in the Fire Nation. What people are taught. This is information that he will need once the war is over.”

“He makes a good point Sokka.” Katara chimed in.

“Fine.” Sokka sighed. “We’ll stay a few more days.”

“Flamey-o Hotman!” Aang exclaimed.

“The fuck?” Zuko raised an eyebrow.

“Damn I thought you’d know Sparky.” Toph chuckled.

\---

When Katara awoke the next morning, Katara awoke and saw Zuko Firebending outside on the beach. It was fascinating the way he moved. He managed to incorporate all four styles of bending into his own. She was most impressed when he created a tornado of fire surrounding him. Heat began to pool between her legs.

“Hey Katara.” Aang appeared from behind her drawing her from her thoughts. “Are we okay? I really want us to be okay.”

“We’re fine Aang.” Katara sighed.

“Great!” Aang beamed. “Then things’ll be just like before?”

“No Aang.” Katara frowned. “What you did it changed things between us.”

“I said I was sorry.” Aang looked at her with a hurt look. “You said you forgave me. That should fix it.”

“You are such a child.” Katara exasperated. “That’s not how it works. Forgiveness doesn’t mean fixed. I can forgive you but our relationship can still be strained.”

“Then it’s not really forgiveness.” Aang frowned. “I’m going to school.”  _ Of course. _ Katara thought bitterly as Aang left.  _ Run off like you always do.  _

\---

“You what?!” Sokka shouted.

“How could you get yourself sent to the PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE!” Varian groaned.

“It’s not my fault!” Aang exclaimed. “This kid at school tried to fight me ad the school took his side!”

“That sounds about right.” Varian muttered. “For whatever reason the school is always against the victim. They do fuck all to deal with bullies.”

“That’s not fair!” Aang exclaimed.

“You’re right it’s not.” Zuko nodded. “So what do we need to do?”

“I need Sokka and Katara to pretend to be my parents.” Aang explained.

“That’s not gonna work.” Zuko said.

“Why not?” Aang asked.

“I can’t believe I have to explain this.” Zuko grumbled. He grabbed Aang and Sokka’s arms and held them in the air. “Two tan people giving birth to a pale kid isn’t a story anyone’s gonna buy.”

“I hate to agree with a Firebender but he’s right.” Jet said. “And I don’t think anyone’ll buy any of us being your parents.”

“But they will buy me being Aang’s older brother who takes care of his little brother since our dad’s in the army and our mom died.” Zuko grinned. “And to further sell the story and get Jet to shut up before he opens his mouth, Katara can play my wife.” Toph didn’t miss how Katara’s heart skipped a beat 

“Aren’t you guys like 15 and 16?” Toph asked.

“They can pass for older.” Varian shrugged.

“And it’s not uncommon for people to marry young in the Fire Nation.” Zuko added.

“Okay.” Sokka shrugged. “I guess Zuko and Katara are going to school with Aang.”

“Are you sure there’s not another way?” Aang asked.

“Aang this is the plan.” Katara stated.

“Alright.” Aang sighed.

\---

“I was expecting Kuzon’s parents.” The Headmaster frowned.

“Our parents are gone.” Zuko stated. “I take care of my little brother.”

“And your name?”

“Eivor Varinson. And this is my wife Randvi.” Zuko answered.

“Your brother got into a fight with my star pupil. I expect that you will discipline him.”

“Don’t worry. We will.” Katara nodded. The Headmaster nodded and the trio left his office.

“Where did you come up with those names?” Aang asked as they left the school building.

“I always enjoyed some parts of Fire Nation history.” Zuko answered. “One of my favorites is when vikings led by Sigurd and Evior Ragnarson came from Ravencrow Island to Caldera Island and conquered it. Some people believe Eivor was the reincarnation of Agni the Fire God himself. Varinson comes the first Fire Lord Varin and from the fact that in the Fire Nation our surname comes from our father.”

“How do surnames work in the Fire Nation?” Katara asked.

“Boys take their father’s name followed by son and girls follow with dotter.” Zuko stated. “For example I am Zuko Ozaison and Azula is Azula Ozaidotter. My father and uncle are both Azulonson and Azulon was Sozinson. Though sometimes people take the name of their land as their surname. Fire Lord Varin called himself Varin Caldera for his great city. Other times in the event that you were not raised by your father by a relative or you were adopted, your surname can be something like Zuko Irohneview or Kuzon Varinward.”

“Wow.” Katara hummed. “I never knew surnames in the Fire Nation had details like this.”

“Who’s Randvi?” Aang asked.

“Randvi was the women who married Sigurd because she believed it was her fate to be with the great Sigurd Ragnarson. Sigurd had always loved her and believed it was fate as well. Randvi fell for Eivor and eventually she and Sigurd dissolved their marriage and blessed Eivor and Randvi’s bond, understanding that they cared for each other.”

“Wow. Who knew you were such a hopeless romantic Zuko.” Katara teased.

“Are you expecting me to deny that?” Zuko laughed. “My mother and I loved going to see Love Amongst the Dragons.”

“Maybe we can all go see it after we beat the Fire Lord.” Aang smiled.

“Yeah. But for now we need to leave.” Zuko stated. “Any longer and we risk getting caught.” Aang’s face fell. But having learned to trust Zuko’s judgement, he nodded his head in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just for fun I put in some worldbuilding on Fire Nation history and culture. I'm sure you can see what I borrowed from Assassin's Creed Valhalla but I also stole the concept of the art of the silent fist from Ninjago. Anyways let me know what you think


	4. Sokka's Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is frustrated with his inability to use a sword properly so Zuko decides to introduce him to his old master. Meanwhile Aang attempts to make peace with Varian to disastrous results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight retcon: The characters are all aged up  
> Zuko and Varian are 19  
> Sokka and Jet are 18  
> Katara Azula Mai Ty-Lee and Suki are 17  
> Toph is 16  
> Aang is 15

Sokka gripped his sword in his hand, and swung it at Zuko. Zuko parried and flung him on the ground. Sokka scrambled to his feet and slashed his blade but Jet continued to throw him around. Feeling even more anger, Sokka threw his sword against a rock.

“DAMNIT!” He exclaimed. “I’m not getting any better! I can’t do the forms because I LOST MY FUCKING ARM!”

“Sokka calm down.” Zuko said. “You just need to practice. Having only one arm was always bound to impact your sword fighting. At least you still have your fighting arm. You just need to keep a positive attitude. If you believe that you will fail, then you will. You need to think you can succeed.”

“Zuko I’m sorry but I’m just not getting any better.” Sokka sighed. “With only one arm, I will never be as good a swordsman as you or Jet.” Before Zuko could say anything else, Sokka stalked off.

“How’s teaching Sokka going?” Katara asked as she approached.

“Horrible. He’s let his arm get into his head. I know he can learn to use one arm to be an amazing swordsman. I just don’t know how to get him there.”

“What do you mean?”

“To fight with only one arm is a form I never learned. The forms I know all require two hands. I’m doing what I can but I can’t teach what I don’t know.”

“What about the man who taught you? He’s in the Fire Nation. Maybe you can go find him?”

“Actually he lives on this island.” Zuko contemplated what Katara was saying, cupping his chin in his hand. “I think that’ll work. Thanks Katara.”

“Anytime.” Katara grinned.

\---

“So who’s this master swordsman?” Sokka asked as he and Zuko marched up the hill to Piandao’s house.

“He’s the guy who taught me how to wield a sword.” Zuko answered. “He’s a master in every aspect of the sword. I’m certain he can help you learn to fight with one hand.”

“Okay.” Sokka shrugged. Zuko knocked on the door and a large man emerged.

“Prince Zuko.” The man bowed.

“Zhifang.” Zuko bowed. “I’ve come to see Piandao. My friend wishes to study under him.” Zhifang nodded and led the pair inside.

“You remember how this works correct?” Zhifang asked.

“Of course.” Zuko nodded.

“How does this work?” Sokka asked.

“I can’t help to get him to take you on as a student.” Zuko explained. “You must convince him yourself.”

“Okay.” Sokka sighed. They entered Piandao’s home where they saw the Master leaning over a table with ink and parchment. “Master my name is Sokka and I wish to be instructed in the way of the sword.” Sokka spoke as he stepped forward.

“Let me guess. You’ve come hundreds of miles from your little village where you’re the best swordsman in town and you think you deserve to learn from the master.”

“No. My friend brought me here because he thinks I do.” Sokka said.

“Do you think your friend’s faith in you is misplaced?” Piandao asked. “Do you believe you are worthy?

“I don’t know.” Sokka muttered. “He’s a master and I’m just a one armed cripple. I don’t know if I deserve to train under you or if the faith my friend has in me is misplaced.”

“I see.” Piandao grinned. “Well lets see if Prince Zuko was right to believe in you Sokka. I will train you.”

\---

Aang awoke early in the morning for his morning Firebending lesson with Zuko. But when he left his tent, Zuko was nowhere to be seen. He did see Varian practicing with his staff. Hoping for a fresh start, Aang decided to talk with him.

“Hey Varian.” He grinned.

“What do you want?” Varian sighed.

“I just thought we should talk.” Aang answered. “I know we have our differences but I want us to move past them.”

“Shut the fuck up Aang.” Varian snapped. “You and I are not friends. And it’s not because of our differences. You are an entitled naive self righteous child. You lived your life in a time of peace and your mindset is a peaceful one. You know what happened to those peaceful Air Nomads? They fucking DIED! I have lived my entire life being terrified someone would find out I was an Airbender and sell me to the Fire Nation. When you came back I was ecstatic because it meant I didn’t have to hide anymore and I played you not because I enjoyed getting caught but because I loved pretending to be the great hero who would save the world. But all I see standing before me is an entitled boy who thinks his way is right and does not have the stomach to do what needs to be done. I see a child who ran from his responsibilities and because of that the entire world suffered. I see that you don’t respect the fact that Katara doesn’t love you. She will never love you the way you want her to. You disregarded her state of mind and did what you wanted based on your ideology and not on how it affected her or what this truth would do to her. The others don’t see it yet but I know you are not fit to be the Avatar. And if it were up to me, it would be me, Katara, Zuko, or Toph wearing the Amulet.” 

Aang took a few deep breaths before he spoke. “I understand Varian. I know I’ve done wrong. I know I have a lot to learn. I want to be better. And I do want us to be friends. I want us to be able to rebuild our people. We are the last Airbenders and I want to preserve our culture. To be able to achieve Spiritual Enlightenment.” A flash of rage spread across Varian’s face. Before he realized what was happening, Aang was shot across the field with an Air Blast.

“Stop worrying about a dead culture and focus on the here and now!” Varian shouted. “We are at war! Spiritual Enlightenment isn’t going to save the Earth Kingdom towns being burned every day! Air Nomad pacificm and detachment from the world isn’t going to save the people of the Water Tribes who are languishing in prison! Now get up and fight!”

“What?” Aang gasped. Varian extended his hand and Aang’s staff shot out of his tent and landed in the grass.

“I said ‘stand up and fight!’” Varian roared. He launched into the air, bringing his staff down in a downward strike. Aang swept across the ground and grabbed his staff. Varian air swiped upwards and shot a cyclone of air at Aang. Aang dissipated the air and shot a burst of air at Varian. Dodging, Varian forced rocks out of the ground and shot them at Aang who, using Earthbending, broke them apart. Varian swung his staff at Aang but Aang quickly blocked it with his own. Varian continued to press his attack but Aang continued to deflect and redirect his energy until suddenly they were both encased in rock.

“What the heck are you guys doing?!” Toph demanded.

“Sparring.” Aang answered quickly. Toph leveled a glare at Varian who nodded in agreement.

“Alright.” Toph sighed. “Sugar Queen made breakfast. Where’s Sparky and Snoozles?”

===

“You’ve done well Sokka.” Piandao beamed. “The time hs come for you to forge your own sword. Do you have a metal in mind?” Sokka looked down at the bronze colored arm Toph had made for him. A gift to make him feel less broken and more whole. But he was still a cripple. Only now, he didn’t feel so broken. He had the teachings of a master and friends who believed in him. At that, Sokka made up his mind.

“Yes I do.” Sokka grinned as he removed the metal arm. “My friend made this for me after I lost my arm. A replacement for what I’d lost. I can reshape it into my sword like I’m reshaping my future.”

“Iroh has been rubbing off on all of you it seems.” Piandao chuckled.

“You know Iroh?”

“Who do you think introduced me and Zuko?”

“How’d that happen anyway?”

“Iroh’s son Lu Ten wanted to study swords since he was a nonbender. Zuko couldn’t bend yet so Iroh thought it would be good for him as well.”

“I’m surprised Ozai let Zuko do that.”

“Ozai sees the value in knowing how to use a sword. Being a nonbender is a sign of weakness in his eyes.” Sokka nodded and set to work on his sword. By the time it was finished, Sokka unveiled the bronze blade to Zuko and Piandao.

“Impressive.” Zuko grinned.

“Thanks for helping me buddy.” Sokka said gratefully. “And thank you Master.”

“Of course Sokka.” Piandao smiled. “Take this.” He handed Sokka a bag with a White Lotus tile inside.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Zuko exclaimed. He looked up and was met with a cheeky grin.

“What?” Sokka questioned.

“I’ll tell you on the way back to camp.” Zuko sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. As always I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun with the interaction and fight between Aang and Varian. Let me know what you think


	5. Katara's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara dreams of her perfect life while Aang seeks advice from Zuko

_ As Katara awoke from her slumber, she looked to the side and saw that her husband grinned beside her and smile spread across her face. _

_ “Good morning sweetheart.” Zuko said sweetly. _

_ “How do you wake up so early?” Katara chuckled. _

_ “I rise with the sun remember.” He smirked. _

_ “Zuko Irohneview, war hero and the great Fire Lord. What would your people say if they knew you were such a dork.” Katara laughed. _

_ “Don’t know. Don’t care.” Zuko shrugged. “They don’t see this side of me. That right belongs to you alone.” _

_ “Do we have any meetings with your council?” She asked. _

_ “Nope.”  _ Kiss _ “You have been working so hard”  _ Kiss  _ “so I thought you”  _ Kiss  _ “could use a day off.” Zuko kissed his way from Katara’s neck, down her stomach, and stopped right between her legs. She let out a light moan as Zuko pressed his lips to her entrance. She gripped her pillow as Zuko ate her out. _

_ “Z-Zuko.” She moaned as he sucked on her nub. _

_ “I got you sweetheart.” Zuko rasped. He crawled back up her body and pressed a kiss to her lips, positioning himself over her entrance and slowly plunging in. She pulled him close, rubbing her hands across his face, feeling the rough edges of his scar under her fingers, savoring the feeling of him inside her. As he rocked against her, she ran her hands across his muscled back, pulling her close. _

_ “I love you my Lord.” Katara breathed, pressing a kiss to her husband’s lips. _

_ “I love you my Lady.” Zuko responded, thrusting harder now. _

_ “Zuko p-please.” Katara whimpered. She fell over the edge, waves of pleasure crashing over her, feeling more complete, more whole than she’d felt in her entire life. _

\---

Katara blinked the sleep from her eyes and saw that it was now morning. She looked around and saw that the others with the exception of Aang and Zuko were still asleep. So she sat on her bedroll, thinking about the dream she’d had of Zuko.

_ I really need to tell someone about this _ . Katara decided. She got up and started making breakfast. Meanwhile, Aang and Zuko practiced their Firebending.

“Zuko can I ask you something?” Aang asked.

“Sure.” Zuko shrugged. “I’m no Uncle Iroh though.”

“Do you think I’m selfish?” Aang asked.

“In my honest opinion, yes.” Zuko answered. Aang’s face fell. Varian wasn’t the only one who thought this way. “You put yourself ahead of everyone else and because of your choices the world has suffered for it. Katara and Sokka mentioned how you lied and hid a note from their father because you didn’t wanna be alone. You were impatient in your desire to learn Firebending and you burned Katara. Then you swore you would never Firebend again despite the fact that Firebending is something you as the Avatar need to learn. Yes Aang I think that you are often selfish, putting your own wants, believes, and ideas over others.”

“How do I learn to not be selfish?” Aang asked.

“By putting others before yourself.” Zuko answered. “You believed that honesty above all else was important and that you couldn’t hide information from Katara at all so you told her despite her being in a bad place. You were selfish, putting what you believed over Katara’s well being. You do it with your crush on her as well. She’s told you she’s not interested. Rather than respect that, you put your feelings above hers.”

“But Katara is my forever girl!” Aang exclaimed. “We’re destined-”

“And you just proved my point.” Zuko stated. “We make our own destinies. Katara has decided that her destiny does not include being your ‘forever girl’. Whether Katara wants to be with you or me or Varian or anyone else is up to her. You can’t decide that for her and to put your feelings ahead of hers is selfish.”

“Oh.” Aang murmured. “I get it now. I guess I should apologize. I hope Katara can forgive me.”

“She’s a forgiving person.” Zuko assured. “After all she forgave me right. If you need any help dealing with this you can always come to me. Uncle helped me to deal with my anger. I think it’s only right I pass on that wisdom.

\---

While the Gaang ate breakfast, Katara pulled Toph aside, intent on telling her about her dream.

“What’s up Sweetness?” Toph asked.

“I like Zuko.” Katara confessed.

“Really? Is that why your heart always goes crazy around him?” Toph asked.

“Yes.” Katara answered. “I just don’t think he feels the same.”

“He might.” Toph shrugged. “If you ever need to talk i’m here but I think you should talk to him. At least then you’ll know.”

“Thanks Toph.” Katara smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter but I felt I needed to give the characters a moment to breathe. This is the first time I've really gone into the smut aspects beyond little bits so let me know how I did. My goal is to really show how Aang is growing as a person. Rather than ignore what Varian said to him in the last chapter, he's getting advice from someone who's had to cope with his flaws and better himself. Let me know what you think and as always I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. The Puppet Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang meets an old woman in the woods and Zuko and Jet become suspicious. They form an uneasy alliance to figure out the truth. Meanwhile, Azula learns some shocking news

“Like little Nini is still trying to get warm.” Katara finished the ghost story she was telling. Sokka and Aang clung together while Zuko, Jet, Toph, and Varian had been intently listening.

“Nice job.” Zuko chuckled.

“Yeah that was one hell of a ghost story.” Varian agreed.

“Guys did you hear that!” Toph suddenly yelled out. “There’s screaming coming from the mountain.”

“You’re just jumpy from the ghost stories.” Jet shrugged. “Noting to be scared of.”

“I’m not scared Flyboy.” Toph snapped. “I heard noises coming from the mountain. It just stopped.”

“Hello children.” An elderly voice spoke. Before anyone could blink, Zuko and Jet had their weapons drawn, aimed at the old woman.

“Who are you?” Zuko demanded.

“I’m sorry to frighten you. My name is Hama.” The woman smiled. “You children shouldn’t be out in the forest at night by yourselves. I have an inn nearby. Why don’t you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds.”

“Give us a second.” Zuko said. The group gathered around out of earshot of Hama.

“What’s there to discuss?” Sokka asked. “Nice old lady letting us stay in her inn. What’s the problem?”

“I’m getting a weird feeling off of her.” Zuko explained. “There’s something about her I just don’t trust.”

“I hate to say it but I agree with Fire Prince here.” Jet nodded.

“Come on guys don’t look a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth.” Sokka sighed. “Aang what do you think?”

“I don’t see any issue with it.” Aang shrugged.

“Yeah it’s just a warm bed for the night. Nothing wrong with that.” Katara agreed. “Varian? Toph? What do you think?”

“I don’t really care.” Toph answered. “Seems fine to me.”

“I’m cool with it but I see where Zuko and Jet are coming from.” Varian said.

“I guess it’s settled then.” Zuko sighed. They returned to where Hama stood.

“Thank you.” Aang bowed. “We graciously accept your offer.” 

“Splendid!” Hama smiled. As the rest of the others followed her, Zuko and Jet held back.

“I know we’ve had our difference but whether you believe me or not I have everyone’s best interests at heart.” Zuko stated. “Keep an eye on Hama.”

“For once, I agree with you.” Jet nodded. “There is something off about that woman. I don’t know what it is, but am getting the same wary feeling as you.”

\---

“Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn.” Katara expressed gratefully.

“Aren’t you sweet.” Hama smiled sweetly as she poured tea for them. “You know you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in.”

“What do you mean disappearing?” Sokka asked.

“When the moon turns full, people walk in and they don’t come out.” Hama said crypticly. “Who wants more tea?”

“That’s not creepy at all.” Zuko grumbled.

“I bet it’s a story made up by the Fire Nation soldiers who make people disappear to keep the villagers in line.” Jet spat, glaring subtly at Zuko.

“Don’t worry my dears. You’re all perfectly safe.” Hama assured. “Now let my show you to your rooms.” The next day Hama took them all shopping. Jet spent the entire time grouchy about being around people of the Fire Nation while Katara began to bond with Hama. The group overheard some people talking about people disappearing during the full moons.

“People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff during full moons, this all reeks of Spirit World Shenanigans.” Sokka stated.

“I think the guards are just kidnapping people and hiding them to scare the town.” Jet said.

“We could investigate both possibilities.” Aang suggested. “Zuko and Jet do their sneaky thing and snoop around the guardhouse while we look into it from a Spirit World angle.”

“Good idea.” Zuko said. “You okay with that Jet?”

“Fine.” Jet grumbled. “If only to make sure you don’t screw us over.”

“Get yourself a mask and we can investigate tonight.” Zuko ordered.

“You children take the supples back to the inn.” Hama said. “I have a few more errands to run.”

“This is a mysterious town you got here.” Sokka told her.

“Mysterious town for mysterious children.” Hama replied with a grin that sent shivers down Zuko’s spine.

“Hey Jet, let’s see what we can find about Hama.” Zuko whispered.

“Yeah.” Jet nodded.

\---

Much to Katara’s protests, Zuko and Jet began snooping around the house looking for anything suspicious. With Katara following them, they found a closet full of puppets and a locked box.

“I can tell you what’s in the box.” The three jumped as they saw Hama standing in the doorway. Hama opened the box and pulled out a comb. “This comb is the last possession I have from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe.” Hama smiled. A look of shock and awe spread across Katara’s face.

“You’re from the Southern Water Tribe?” She gasped.

“And a Waterbender, just like you.” Hama smiled, pulling the water out of Katara’s waterskin and twirling it in the air. 

“Whoa.” Katara gasped. “I’ve never met another Waterbender before. How did you know?”

“I heard you talking around the campfire.” Hama answered. “I bought all this food so I could make you a big Water Tribe dinner. Come my dear. Let’s get cooking.”

“Of course.” Katara grinned. “Gimme a second though.” As Hama went back downstairs, Katara turned and glared at Zuko and Jet. “I cannot believe you two!”

“Katara she was hiding something.” Jet protested. “Who knows what else.”

“I hate to say it but Jet is right.” Zuko stated. “I don’t trust her. I grew up with both the Lord and Princess of Lies for a father and a sister and I’ve gotten pretty good at picking them out. Hama is hiding something. She’s more than she’s telling us.”

“Why can’t you just be happy for me Zuko!” Katara snapped. “You know how much finding another Waterbender means to me. Especially after I found out about Bato.”

“Katara there is more to her than she’s letting on.” Zuko insisted. “I don’t trust her.”

“Well I do.” Katara stated. “And I am going to learn from a Waterbender of the South. I would’ve thought you’d support that.” With that, Katara stormed off, leaving Jet and Zuko alone.

\---

“I can’t believe you’re the Blue Spirit.” Jet chuckled as he and Zuko prepared for their escapade to the guard house.

“Believe it.” Zuko grumbled. “After we do this, we need to figure out what’s up with the old lady.”

“Yeah.” Jet nodded as he put on the lion mask he bought. “Somehow her being a Waterbender makes her more creepy.” The pair bounded into the night and jumped across rooftops, quickly arriving at the guards’ barracks and they snuck into the commander’s office.

“Keep a lookout. I’ll see if there’s anything.” Zuko ordered. Jet nodded and watched for guards. Zuko flipped through the documents and found noting to indicate that the guards were responsible. But he did catch something interesting, a letter to all the Commanders informing them of an Earth Kingdom city who’s nobles had pledged to the Fire Nation. The cabal of noblemen who pledged to Ozai had been led by Lao Beifong.

“Find anything cause the guards are coming.” Jet yelled in a hushed voice.

“Nothing on the disappearances but I did find something Toph will wanna see.” Zuko sighed. Suddenly a blast of fire came from the hall.

“Time to go!” Jet shouted. Three guards burst into the room.

“The Blue Spirt! Sound the alarm!” The commander yelled. The pair jumped out the window and ran into the woods to escape the guards.

“That was way too close.” Zuko sighed.

“You’re telling me.” Jet chuckled. “Good call on the masks. You’re not so bad Fire Prince. Certainly better than any other Firebender I’ve met.”

“I’m touched.” Zuko said sarcastically. Suddenly, two large balls of ice flew through the air, colliding with their heads and knocking them out cold.

\---

Zuko and Jet awoke and found themselves chained to a wall surrounded by other prisoners.

“What happened?” Zuko groaned.

“You have become my prized captive. Prince Zuko.” Hama’s voice echoed through the cave.

“Oh shit.” Zuko sighed.

“I knew we couldn’t trust you!” Jet shouted.

“Why are you doing this!” Zuko demanded. “These people have done nothing to you!” 

“They threw me in prison to rot!” Hama snarled. “You deserve the same! And my pupil will carry on my work!”

“Pupil?” Jet questioned.

“Katara!” Zuko realized.

“I will teach her my technique and she will carry on my work.” Hama sneered.

“Katara isn’t like you. She will never follow in your footsteps.” Zuko insisted.

“We shall see.” Hama smirked. A little while after she left, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Varian entered the cave.

“Zuko! Jet!” Aang exclaimed.

“Get us outta here.” Zuko ordered.

“What happened?” Varian asked as he uncuffed Zuko.

“Hama.” Zuko snarled. “She used some Waterbending technique to bring all these people here. Toph, Aang, get the people out of here. Sokka, Varian, find the guards. Jet and I have a score to settle with the old puppetmaster.” The pair charged out of the cave and into the woods. They heard the pained groans of a girl. Katara. They made their way to the clearing and saw Hama using her technique against Katara.

“Ready?” Jet asked, drawing his hook swords.

“Ready.” Zuko nodded. He launched himself out of the trees and shot a flurry of fire at Hama, knocking her off her feet. Hama pulled water from the trees and flung it at Zuko. He quickly jumped out of the way and took his stance. Katara gathered water and whacked Hama with it. Taking water from the air, she froze them into little ice daggers and fired them at Hama, slicing her cheek. Snarling, Hama drew water from the grass and froze the two benders in place. As she reveled in her victory, Jet landed a kick to her back, knocking her back down. Katara and Zuko freed themselves from the ice and stood over the old woman.

“Give up Hama. It’s over.” Katara spat.

“Not until the Fire Prince dies!” Hama panted, hate lacing her words. She extended her hands to take control of Jet’s arm and hold Zuko in place. Jet’s arm raised and began to swing to cleave off Zuko’s head.

“No!” Katara shouted. She extended her hands and gripped the blood inside Hama, holding her in place. Aang and Toph arrived with the villagers in tow while Sokka and Varian brought the guards.

“You’re going to be locked away forever.” The commander sneered.

“My work is done.” Hama crooned. “Congratulations Katara. You’re a bloodbender.” Tears welled up in Katara’s eyes as Hama was hauled away, her cackling echoing into the night.

\---

After the group finished setting up camp, Jet went over to the fire to talk to Zuko.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Jet asked.

“Yeah what’s up?” Zuko replied.

“I just wanted to apologize.” Jet said. “I misjudged you. You’re not the villain I thought you were. And after seeing what a lifetime of hate did to Hama, I know know that I don’t wanna be like her.”

“Thanks Jet. It means a lot.” Zuko smiled. After they shook hands, Zuko noticed Katara sitting away from the camp down by a lake. He walked over and sat down next to her. “You want some company?” He asked. She nodded and Zuko wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him as she sobbed into his chest.

“You were right.” Katara sobbed. “You were right and I let her turn me into something horrible. I let her turn me into a monster.”

“No.” Zuko insisted, forcing her to meet his eyes. “You are not a monster. Despite everything you’ve suffered and everything you’re going through, you still put everyone else first. You are willing to risk everything to do what is right. You take care of everyone every day without complaint. Hama may have made you a bloodbender but you decide what that means. You can use it however you see fit, to heal instead of hurt. You are the most kind hearted person I have ever met and no one, especially not that vindictive old woman can take that away from you.” He held her gaze for a long while, his gold eyes meeting her blue ones. And then, without thinking, he pulled her lips to his.

\---

“Princess Azula, we have news.” A soldier spoke.

“What news?” Azula asked.

“You wanted to know if any fugitives of the Fire Nation were spotted.” The guard stated. “A Waterbender who escaped was captured in Jorvik. And the notorious Blue Spirit was spotted infiltrating the barracks. He disappeared into the forest.” Azula’s brain lurched. The Blue Spirit.  _ Zuko _ . He was alive. And that meant he was probably traveling with the dead Avatar’s companions. Them being in the Fire Nation with only days until the Day of Black Sun was definitely not a coincidence.  _ Father can’t know. Not yet. _ Azula thought.  _ If I tell him now he with think me a failure. But if I bring him Zuko, I will remain the perfect child. _ With her course of action decided, Azula marched into the Throne Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I was going to put this chapter out on Saturday like usual but I was so excited to release this one that I decided to release it early. I hope you liked the resolution to Jet and Zuko's rivalry and the ending of the chapter. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be released on schedule


	7. Unworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara enjoy a night together in the moonlight. But their joy is short lived when Azula finds them. Aang and Varian's feud reaches it's boiling point

Zuko kissed her. He was kissing her. And needless to say she was kissing him back.

“Are you okay with this?” Zuko asked. “Because if you’re not-”

“Yes Zuko.” Katara assured. “I’m more than okay with this.” She pulled him in to kiss him again as she fumbled with his belt and pushed his tunic off, leaving him in just his undershirt. The pair tore their clothes off and lay down in the grass. Katara relished the heat that emanated from Zuko’s body. The feel of his touch, his hands roaming over her body. Her breath hitched as she felt him thrust inside her. He started off slow but quickly began to go faster and harder, pulling Katara to the edge.

“Z-Zuko… please...” Katara whimpered.

“You’re so beautiful Katara.” Zuko whispered as he thrust harder, sending them both over the edge. Katara came undone beneath Zuko and she felt herself falling. But she wasn’t afraid. She knew Zuko would catch her. He wrapped her in his arms and pressed her to his chest. “You okay?” Zuko asked, his gaze meeting hers.

“I just never expected you to feel the same way.” Katara whispered. “After everything that’s happened I didn’t wanna hope.” Zuko brushed his thumb across Katara’s face.

“I care for you Katara.” He said softly. “And there is nothing you could ever do that would change that.” Katara held his gaze, in awe of the man before her. Despite all the pain he’d experienced in his life, his father, his sister, his mother, he was still one of the most compassionate and kind hearted and noble people she’d ever known. He was a far cry from the angry prince who’d hunted Aang from one end of the earth to the other. She brushed her thumb over his scar and kissed him.

\---

Zuko awoke early the next morning, Katara snuggled into his chest.  _ How did I get to be so lucky?  _ He smiled to himself. He kissed Katara’s forehead and moved to get up when he felt her tugging him back.

“You’re warm.” Katara mumbled sleepily.

“The others are gonna wonder where we are.” Zuko chuckled.

“Let them.” Katara replied. “Right now I am way too happy to care about them.”

“As much as I would love to stay here with you, we do need to continue our mission.” Zuko kissed her head and sat up.

“I know.” Katara sighed. “Lets head back up and get breakfast ready.”

\---

“Toph I need to talk to you.” Zuko said after breakfast. He pulled her aside and handed her the paper he’d found in the village barracks.

“Wow if only I could read this.” Toph groaned sarcastically.

“It says that the nobles in City of Gaoling have given the city.” Zuko stated somberly. “The plot was led by Lao Beifong.” Toph was silent for a moment as she processed this information.

“Bastard.” Toph snarled. “If I see him I swear to all the Spirits that I will drop a boulder on his head. Thank you for telling me Zuko.”

“Of course.” Zuko nodded. “And for what it’s worth, I’m really sorry.”

“It’s alright Sparky.” Toph replied. “You know messed up families more than anyone.”

“Really Zuzu? Is that what you think of our family?”  _ Azula _ . Zuko and Toph saw standing before them, Azula and an army of Azula’s personal Fire Nation soldiers. The others sprang into action at this sight. Aang drew the Amulet into his hands and placed it around his neck. He felt the power surge through him, his bending enhanced to an unbelievable level. The battle broke out. While the others handled the soldiers, Aang stood to face Azula. He swung his staff and hit her with a powerful wave of air. He raised the earth up and launched it at her, striking her in the chest. Enraged, Azula flipped in the air and brought down a sweeping kick, sending a wave of blue flames towards Aang. Aang gathered the fire and shot it back at her with increased power, knocking her on the ground. The boy towered over her, aiming his his staff at Azula.

Finish it Aang!” Varian shouted as he clubbed one of the soldiers in the head.

“Yes Aang. Finish it.” Azula smirked. Aang’s fingers trembled and he gripped his staff. Sensing his hesitation, Azula kicked a burst of fire up at Aang, sending him flying backwards. Zuko watched as Aang landed on the ground unconscious. After a moment of contemplation, Zuko realized what he had to do. He shot a flurry of fire at Azula, keeping her from Aang. He grabbed the Amulet and put it around his neck.

“Get Aang to Appa!” Zuko shouted to the others as he burned through the soldiers and held Azula back. Jet and Sokka grabbed Aang while Varian readied Appa to go.

“Zuko what are you doing?!” Katara shouted.

“Protecting all of you.” Zuko answered, placing his hands to the ground. With the power of the Amulet and with every ounce of strength he had in him, Zuko raised magma from inside the earth and created a river of lava, separating him, Azula, and her army from the others.

“Zuko!” Katara screamed.

“I’m sorry Katara.” Zuko whispered to himself. He ripped the Amulet off and flung it across the river of lava he’d created and it landed at Toph and Katara’s feet. Though he was exhausted, Zuko took his stance, preparing to hold off Azula and her troops. Realizing what Zuko had done, Toph grabbed the Amulet and attempted to drag Katara off.

“Toph we can’t just leave him.” Katara insisted.

“He’s made his choice.” Toph stated, her voice steeled. “He’s doing this to save us. Don’t let his sacrifice be for nothing.” Wiping the tears from her eyes, Katara took one look back at Zuko who was now in chains being held by Azula’s soldiers, and climbed aboard Appa.

\---

After a few hours of flying, the Gaang arrived at their destination: the Black Cliffs. Here they would launch their invasion into the Fire Nation in a four days time. Once they landed, Varian grabbed Aang and tossed him into the dirt.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” Varian demanded. “Do you have any idea of the situation you’ve just put Zuko in?! All because you couldn’t let go of your fucking principles and do what needed to be done!”

“I know.” Aang murmured. “I just couldn’t do it. I saw Azula as a life and I couldn’t kill her and now Zuko is gonna be hauled before his father and probably executed.”

“What were you gonna do when you faced Ozai?” Sokka asked. “Were you just not gonna kill him?”

“I don’t know what I was gonna do.” Aang answered.

“I have a proposition.” Varian stated. “Aang is not fit to be the Avatar. I volunteer to take his place using the Amulet of Elements. I will face Ozai and I will do what must be done. I assume this is something we will need to vote on. Who’s in favor?” Jet and Sokka both raised their hands in favor. “Then it’s settled.” Varian announced. “Using the Amulet, I will face Ozai and do what Aang refuses to do. I will kill the Fire Lord and end this war.” 

\---

Once camp was set up, Katara went to sit on the edge of the cliffs overlooking the ocean. From here she could see the Gates of Azulon towering above the sea. By now Zuko was probably in some Fire Nation cell. The thought of him back in the clutches of that monster made her heart ache. As the tears began to flow down her face, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the last person she expected to comfort her in this moment.

“Do you want some company?” Aang asked. Katara nodded and he sat down next to her. When neither one of them said anything for a while, Aang finally spoke up. “I’m so sorry Katara. For everything. I’m sorry I tried to force my feelings onto you. I’m sorry I put my beliefs above your needs. I’m sorry I let Zuko get captured. I was selfish. And when this is over, I am going to do everything I can to become a better person. Someone who is worthy of your love and respect, whether we’re together or not. And I hope one day you will be ready to forgive me.”

“I think I am.” Katara said softly. “I don’t love you the way you want me to but I do forgive you.”

“Okay.” Aang smiled. “And for what it’s worth, however you feel about Zuko, I support you as a friend. I want you both to be happy.”

“Thank you Aang.” Katara said gratefully. “It means a lot.”

“And don’t worry. Zuko’s tough. We’ll get him back.” Aang reassured. “When this invasion happens, I will bring him back to you or I will die trying.” With that hanging in the air, Aang and Katara sat on the cliffside and watched the waves, contemplating what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that. I do hope you enjoyed this. I know in LoK Lavabending is an Earthbender thing but I'm ignoring so many of those details so what's one more. Also one of the Atla shorts has Zuko Lavabend. Let me know what you think of everything that happened and what you think of Varian using the Amulet. Hats off to Greystreak98 for guessing that plotline


	8. The Warrior's Agni Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula fears how her father will react when Ozai learns of her failure to kill Zuko and the Avatar. Zuko comes face to face with Ozai once again

Azula was panicked. Not only had she failed to capture the Amulet in Ba Sing Se and kill Zuko, but she’d also failed to kill the Avatar. Father would be furious. He would see her as a failure. Perhaps bringing Zuko in would earn her some reprieve.

“You know how father will react.” Zuko spoke up from where he stood, held by a pair of guards.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Azula snapped.

“Father punishes failure and weakness.” Zuko goaded. “What do you think he will see failing to get the amulet and failing kill me and Aang as.”

“Shut up!” Azula yelled.

“He burned half my face off because I refused to fight and he perceived it as weak. What do you think he will do for this?” Azula tried not to let his words sink in but she couldn’t help it. The day Zuko was scarred was forever burned into her mind. The thought of what her father would do when he learned she’d failed terrified her more than she was willing to admit. As they entered the throne room, Azula bowed before her father while Zuko was shoved to his knees.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Ozai demanded. “You told me this traitor was dead.”

“I did.” Azula nodded. “But it seems I was wrong. Not only did Zuko survive but…” A pause. “But the Avatar did too.”

“WHAT?!” Ozai roared.

“I-I swear I didn’t know.” Azula stammered nervously, desperately clinging to her composure. “I believed that the Avatar was gone. I’m sorry father. I beg you, please forgive me.” Ozai glared down at his two children and scowled.

“My children.” Ozai scoffed. “Failures. Weak. Pathetic. A traitor for a son and a waste of such raw Firebending talent for a daughter. Why have the Spirits condemned me to have such disappointments.” Ozai stalked towards Azula until he towered above her, his hand alight. Raising his hand, he prepared to strike when Zuko burst up from the floor, wrapping his hands around his father’s right arm, and channeling all of his power into his palms, determined to make this hurt as much as humanly possible. Ozai let out a blood curling scream as Zuko burned his arm. The shock of the guards left them stunned long enough for Zuko to blast them into the wall with fire from his feet as he flipped Ozai onto the ground. The Fire Lord tried to free his arm but Zuko did not let up. He was determined to make this last as long as he possibly could.

“Daughter! Help me!” Ozai pleaded as he screamed in pain. But Azula just sat and watched. Watched as her brother gripped their father’s arm. Watched as the guards burst into the throne room. Watched as they tore Zuko off of Ozai and dragged him off.

“Wretched boy!” Ozai bellowed, gripping his horribly burned arm. “I will have your head on a spike!”

“Figures you’d be a coward.” Zuko spat. “Let your executioner take my head on a chopping block rather than face me yourself.”

“You want an Agni Kai Zuko? So be it.” Ozai snarled.

“No.” Zuko sneered. “Not a traditional Agni Kai. The Warrior’s Agni Kai. Weapons, Firebending, and if I win, I walk free.”

“Very well.” Ozai spat. “Sundown tomorrow.” And with that, Zuko was hauled away.

\---

Azula tossed and turned in her bed. The image of Ozai towering over her, his hand alight, was burned into her mind. Zuko saved her. Why had he saved her? Shouldn’t he hate her for everything that’s happened? She decided she needed to speak with her brother. Pulling on a robe, she padded down to the prison where Zuko was being held. Entering the cell, she saw Zuko chained against the wall.

“Why did you do it?” Azula asked. “Why did you stop him?”

“Because even after all this time, you’re still my sister.” Zuko answered. “I couldn’t stand by and watch him do to you what he did to me. And if I’m being honest, burning his arm like that felt way better than it should’ve. After 19 years of anger towards him, it felt really fucking cathartic.” Azula couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“Thank you Zuko.” Azula said softly. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so terrified.”

“That’s the effect father has.” Zuko nodded. “It’s been three years but sometimes I still get nightmares about the Agni Kai. It is still the most terrified I’ve ever been in my life.”

“Is that why you challenged him?” Azula asked.

“Yes.” Zuko answered. “I need to prove to myself that I don’t need to fear him. I have to face him if I am to truly move forward with my life. I hope one day you will be free of his hold on you.” Azula turned to leave, thinking on what Zuko had said. As she walked into her room, she saw her father waiting for her.

“You failed me and you must be punished.” Ozai sneered.

\---

The day of the Agni Kai finally came. Azula, Mai, and Ty-Lee watched from the stands as Zuko was marched into the Agni Kai hall. He grabbed a pair of Dao Swords from the weapons rack and took his stance. Standing up, he gripped his swords in his hand. Ozai stood tall, holding the golden dragon sword that belonged to every Fire Lord before him. Zuko stood tall and met his father’s eyes just as he did three years ago. But this time he was unafraid.

“I still only have the Fire Nation’s best interests at heart.” Zuko declared. “And what is in the best interests of the Fire Nation is you dethroned.” Ozai lunged at Zuko, sending a wave of fire at Zuko as he brought his sword down. Zuko dodged and kicked a powerful blast of fire at Ozai, disorienting him. Snarling, Ozai slashed at Zuko with his sword. The clanging of metal rang through the air. Zuko parried his father’s attacks and swept the leg to break his root. Ozai, now disarmed, jumped back to his feet. Enraged, he generated lighting and fired it at Zuko. But Zuko was ready for this. Throwing his swords to the ground, he caught the lightning in his fingertips. Feeling the energy flow through his stomach, Zuko fired the lightning back, aiming at the ground in front of Ozai, sending him flying backwards. This technique had never been seen before by the people of the Fire Nation. They were astonished by how powerful the banished Prince had grown. Ozai looked up in horror as his son marched towards him, his hand alight. Zuko brought his hand over Ozai’s right eye and held it there.

“Do it.” Ozai spat. “Take your victory boy.” After a long moment, holding his father’s gaze Zuko snuffed out the fire in his hand and closed his fist before punching Ozai in the face.

“No father.” Zuko snarled. “I’m not like you.” Gripping his father’s hair, Zuko reached into his boot and pulled out his knife. Zuko dragged the knife across Ozai’s head, shaving his head with the exception of his top knot. Then Zuko pulled his crown off his head and picked up the dragon sword.

“These belong to Uncle Iroh. Not you.” Zuko spat.

“You’re no son of mine.” Ozai sneered.

“I am your son. I have always been your son.” Zuko turned and stalked out of the Agni Kai hall. As Zuko prepared to leave the city and find some place to hole up, he was intercepted by Azula.

“Act like I’m escorting you out of the city,” Azula ordered. “I have come to the conclusion that you’re right. The only way for either of us to be able to live our lives is if we’re free of Ozai. To that end, I have something for you.” She pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Zuko. 

“This is the defenses of the city on the day of the Eclipse. I’m not stupid Zuko. If you and the Avatar are this close to the capital then you’re planning an invasion. Father knows as much as well and he’s doing what little he can to prepare. The defenses aren’t what would normally be set up for a seige because we only found out about this four days in advance and father didn’t think anyone would be bold enough to invade the Fire Nation. Father will lock himself in one of two bunkers under the palace. I will be in the other one to distract whoever shows up. He’s never shown them to me so I can’t really guide you there. You will also need to deal with a fleet of war balloons he has on standby. That way you will be able to take the palace without them raining fire down on you.”

“Azula I’m grateful.” Zuko said. “But how do I know-”

“How do I know I’m not lying.” Azula murmured. “Zuko I know I have no right to ask this but please trust me.” Zuko looked at the face of his sister and saw something he didn’t remember seeing in her before: sorrow.

“Okay.” Zuko agreed. “I trust you. When this is over, things will be different. Iroh will be Fire Lord, and father will be dead.”

“Okay.” Azula nodded. “One more thing. In the event that the invasion fails, father plans to use the power of Sozin’s Comet to raise the Earth Kingdom to the ground.” They arrived at a war balloon and Zuko got inside.

“Come with me Azula.” Zuko offered.

“I can’t. I’ve done a lot of unforgivable things.” Azula sighed. “Besides you’ll need me here to beat father.”

“Why are you doing all of this?” Zuko asked.

“Because when father was about to burn me for failing, I guess it just clicked and I realized who, what he really is.” Azula explained. “I finally understood the fear everyone has of him. Why you were always so terrified of him. I realized that father only values people he can use and if you disappoint him you will be discarded. And then you, my brother who I have lied to, manipulated, fought, and nearly killed, still stood up for me. Still protected me from father. I wanna make it up to you and I wanna be free of him.” Zuko felt like there had to be more to it than that but he didn’t press her. He fired up his war balloon and took off for the Black Cliffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got so barbaric. I had so much fun with it. Writing Zuko burning his father's arm and the Agni Kai was incredibly cathartic. Azula's punishment that pushed her to betray Ozai will be revealed in due time but I would like to hear your guesses. Let me know what you think and I really hope you liked this one


	9. Zuko's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko returns from the Fire Nation Capital and reunites with Katara

Katara couldn’t sleep. With the moon in the sky drawing her awake and being worried about Zuko, she was just not able to fall asleep. So she stood away from the others practicing her Waterbending forms. And that’s when she saw a war balloon touch down near the camp. Sneaking up on it to ambush whoever it was, she saw a young man with a distinct scar get out of the balloon. She rushed over and wrapped Zuko in a big hug and pressed her lips to his.

“Thank the Spirits you’re okay!” Katara exclaimed.

“I’m okay.” Zuko nodded with a smile. “I got something for you.” Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out a Fire Lily.

“Zuko it’s beautiful.” Katara said breathlessly.

“On my way back I stopped and picked it for you.” Zuko smiled.

“How did you escape?” Katara asked. “I would imagine getting out of the Fire Nation Capital would be difficult.”

“Actually it was super easy, barely an inconvenience.” Zuko replied. “All it took was winning an Agni Kai against my father for my freedom.”

“You beat your father?” Katara questioned.

“Yeah.” Zuko grinned. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this unburdened before. I’m finally free of him. And I’m finally in a place where I can move forward with everything in my life. Which brings me back to you.” Zuko held Katara’s face in his hands and brought their lips together. “I love you Katara.”

“I love you too.” Katara said softly. “I think I’ve loved you for a while now.” Once more they came together and made love under the moonlight.

\---

Zuko awoke to the feeling of Katara running kisses down his chest. She shot him a smirk as she copped a feel at his cock.

“You really do rise with the sun.” Katara chuckled. She lowered her lips to his shaft and bobbed her head up and down slowly.

“You’re gonna fucking kill me.” Zuko moaned. Katara just looked at him and flashed an evil grin before returning her focus to Zuko’s throbbing cock, enjoying the feel of it in her mouth. “Should we… get dressed?” Zuko murmured, his words slurred by the pleasure running through him. “The others will be… wondering where you are.”

“They won’t be up for a while.” Katara assured as she stroked his shaft, pulling Zuko even closer to the edge. “And I want my boyfriend all to myself for as long as possible.” A few more strokes and Zuko blew his load all over Katara’s face. The sounds of his moans were music to her ears. Suddenly he pulled her to meet his gaze and rolled them over.

“Your turn.” Zuko flashed her the same evil grin she’d given him and got to work on her pussy. She gripped the grass behind her as Zuko sucked at her clit and thrust his tounge inside her, grabbing her waist with his hands. She’d longed to feel his hands on her like this for weeks and now she couldn’t get enough.

“More…” Katara whined. “More Zuko please more…” Zuko looked up and held her gaze as he pumped his fingers into her so fast she could swear she saw fireworks.

“Anything for you sweetheart.” Zuko grinned. His words were all it took to send her tumbling over the edge. Zuko kept her going and her body writhed beneath his touch. He finished her off with his mouth, her juices covering his face. When he went to kiss her, they could both taste themselves and each other.

“Okay we should really get up now.” Zuko murmured.

“No.” Katara pouted. “You’re warm and this is nice. Let one of them try to cook breakfast.”

“Sokka is gonna come looking for you.” Zuko countered. “If he sees us like this he’s gonna lose his shit and try to cut my dick off for ‘doing unspeakable things to his baby sister’.”

“I almost want him to see us just cause his sputtering would be hysterical.” Katara chuckled. “But you’re right. We need to get up.”

“Are we gonna tell them about this?” Zuko asked.

“Not their business what we do.” Katara shrugged. “Besides as of tomorrow I’m 18. We’re both adults who can make their own choices. We don’t need to hide it but we also don’t need to go out of our way to tell them.”

“Fair enough.” Zuko nodded. “Also your birthday is tomorrow? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Wasn’t important.” Katara shrugged. “Besides this, you, is the best birthday gift I could’ve asked for.” The pair got up and went back to camp, finding that no one had woken up.

“You weren’t kidding when you said no one would be up for a while.” Zuko chuckled.

“Yep. Something I wanna tell you though is that the group decided that Varian would face Fire Lord Ozai.” Katara explained. “Varian proposed it when Aang didn’t kill Azula and Sokka and Jet agreed.”

“Fine.” Zuko sighed. “I don’t really care who fights him. Just that we win. And that reminds me. I have some new info to help with the invasion. Don’t tell the others but Azula gave it to me. There was something about her when we talked after the Agni Kai. I think our father punished her for failing to kill me and Aang and failing to get the amulet and it sent her spiralling, showed her what Ozai really is.”

“Do you know what happened?” Katara asked.

“No.” Zuko answered. “All I know is she seemed conflicted when she visited me in jail and then after the Agni Kai she was desperate for me to believe her. I’ve never seen her desperate.”

“Okay.” Katara nodded. “We’ll just say after you won your freedom you snuck back into the palace and stole some plans along with the war balloon.”

“Thank you Katara.” Zuko smiled.

“Of course.” Katara replied. “And thank you for telling me this. It means a lot to me.” Zuko smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“You mean a lot to me Katara.” Zuko assured. “I know how much it hurt for your parents to keep the fact that Bato was your father and that you weren’t the last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe from you. So I promise you, I will never lie to you or keep things from you.” Katara couldn’t help the massive smile that spread across her face. And she didn’t want to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice fluffy somewhat smutty Zutara centric chapter. Hope you enjoyed it


	10. Family Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion force arrives at the Black Cliffs

The Gaang was over the moon when they saw that Zuko had returned. Over breakfast Zuko told them about his duel with Ozai and provided them with the new intel that they could use for the invasion. As Sokka and Zuko went to go over their plans, Toph pulled Katara away from the others, a shit eating grin plastered across her face.

“So how are things with you and Sparky Sugar Queen?” Toph teased.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Katara replied, feigning ignorance.

“Sure.” Toph chuckled. “So how was it?”

“You mean the kiss?” Katara asked.

“No the sex.” Toph answered. “I don’t care about the kiss. I bet Sparky is great in the sack.”

“You’re not wrong there.” Katara chuckled. “Have you-”

“Yep.” Toph nodded. “There was one Earth Rumble guy named Theon not long before I met you guys. It was kind of an itch I was scratching but I guess it meant more to him. I broke it off with him and I haven’t seen him since.”

\---

The ship with Iroh and Hakoda arrived in the bay, much to the excitement of Sokka. While Sokka and Hakoda got to work on their plans, Zuko and Iroh went aside to talk.

“I finally confronted father.” Zuko smiled. “I faced him in an Agni Kai and using your teachings I won.”

“I am proud of you Prince Zuko.” Iroh beamed. Zuko went into his stuff and pulled out both the Fire Lord crown and the dragon sword.

“These belong to you Uncle.” Zuko handed them to Iroh. “Before the end of the Day of Black Sun, you will sit on the throne and I will be your heir.”

“Thank you Nephew.” Iroh chuckled before allowing the sword and crown to fall as he hugged Zuko. “But I don’t care about the trinkets you won. I care about the fact that you have won your freedom from your father. That you have finally become the man I’d always hoped you could be. You and I together will restore the honor of Fire Nation and help restore balance to the world. How goes things with Master Katara?”

“How did you know?” Zuko asked.

“I see how you look at each other.” Iroh answered. “I knew it was only a matter of time.”

“Yes Uncle we are dating.” Zuko chuckled.

“Good for you Prince Zuko.” Iroh smiled. “She will be good for you.”

\---

Katara practiced her Waterbending by the shore when she heard someone approaching.

“Can we talk?” Bato asked.

“We have nothing to say.” Katara replied cooly. “You and Hakoda lied to me Bato. I believed that I was the only Southern Waterbender left and that I was alone.”

“I know Katara. And I am sorry.” Bato hung his head. “You didn’t deserve that.”

“Why did it happen?” Katara demanded. “Why did you and my mother betray my father?”

“I wish it were for some noble reason like we were trying to preserve the Southern Waterbenders. But it wasn’t. Hakoda was not the most attentive husband, always struggling with being Chief of a dying tribe. One night in a moment of weakness, your mother and I made a mistake. We came clean to Hakoda right away, not wanting to ruin our friendship and their marriage. We got through it. When you were five you Waterbended for the first time. That’s when we knew. We’d always intended to tell you when you were older but…”

“But Mom died and you and Dad went off to war.” Katara nodded. “I want to forgive you Bato I really do. It’s just hard.”

“I understand.” Bato nodded. “When you need me, I’ll be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter with some family interactions. Hope you enjoyed it


	11. The Day of Black Sun Part One: Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gaang prepares to launch the invasion while Azula reflects on her punishment and her choice to betray her father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape. Not very explicit cause I don't really have the stomach to write something that horrible and vile in detail. Skip the italics if it makes you uncomfortable

Zuko lay in his bedroll, his mind buzzing with anticipation and nervousness when the tent flap ruffled and Katara lay down next to him.

“Hey. What’s up?” Zuko asked.

“I’m anxious about what’s gonna happen and I sleep better when I’m with you.” Katara murmured, snuggling closer to Zuko. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, pulling her closer to him. “Do you think we’ll win?” Katara asked.

“I do.” Zuko nodded. “But if this is my last night in this world, I’m glad I’m spending it with you.” Katara traced patterns across his chest absentmindedly, laying her head down on his chest. “And when we win, I can show you around the palace.” Zuko grinned. “I show you the turtleduck pond, my favorite place in the palace. I can show you the room of the Fire Prince. I can show you the bed.” Zuko kissed Katara’s neck. His soft, raspy voice elicited a moan and sent shivers down her body.

“If this is our last night in this world, I wanna spend it with you inside me.” Katara shuddered.

“Who would I be to deny you that.” Zuko smirked.

\---

Sokka watched as the troops boarded the ships, his heart beating out of his chest. He walked over to Zuko who was putting his sea green armor.

“I think maybe I should sit this one out.” He said. “I’m a cripple and I’ll only slow you down.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Sokka.” Zuko sighed. “You’ve come a long way. I have faith in you. We all do. In fact Toph and I had your Mechanist buddy design something for you.” Zuko handed a metal arm with a shield attached that would be strapped on.

“Thanks Zuko.” Sokka smiled. “You’re a good friend.”

\---

**The night before the Agni Kai**

_ When Azula returned to her room, she found her father standing in the center of her room. _

_ “You failed me and you must be punished.” Ozai sneered. “But I have different punishment in mind then how I punished Zuko.” Before Azula could react, Ozai grabbed Azula and tossed her on the bed. The rest of the night was a blur. She remembered fighting, screaming, pleading with Ozai to stop. But he didn’t. She remembered pain and agony as her father used her, violated her. After he left, she curled on her bed, naked and sobbing. She’d always felt powerful but in that moment, she’d felt powerless. Powerless to fight him. Powerless to stop it. And in that moment she swore that she’d never let him make her feel powerless again. _

\---

Azula drew herself from her thoughts and stood while her servants put her in her armor. Today would be her day of triumph. Today would be the day she would finally be free of the man she’d come to see as a monster. She would have vengeance for what Ozai had done to her. If the Avatar refused to kill him she would gladly take his head herself.

“Azula?” Mai spoke, as she and Ty-Lee entered the room. “You wanted to see us before the battle?”

“Yes.” Azula nodded. “Leave us.” She ordered her servants. Mai and Ty-Lee sat beside their friend.

“Are you okay Azula?” Ty-Lee asked.

“Once my father is dead I will be.” Azula answered.

“Do you think Zuko will listen to what you told him?” Mai questioned.

“He was never a good liar. Perks of having an honorable brother is you always know you can trust him.” Azula replied. “If he says he believes me he believes me. Before the day is over, Uncle Iroh will be Fire Lord, Father will be dead, and Zuko and I will be by Iroh’s side. After that, I will be able to spend the rest of my life atoning.”

\---

Jet approached Katara as she loaded up water barrels onto Appa.

“Hey Katara? In case anything happens, I wanted to say I was sorry.” Jet stated. “I made some bad choices and I hope you can forgive me.”

“You were willing to make peace with an enemy in order to protect us.” Katara said. “You have more than proven that you have changed.”

“Thank you Katara.” Jet smiled. “And for what it’s worth, Zuko’s a good guy. I think you’re good for each other.”

“How’d you know?” Katara asked.

“I noticed you and Zuko went off and didn’t come back till morning. I kinda put it together.” Jet answered.

“Well thank you Jet.” Katara chuckled. “Good luck and be safe.”

\---

Varian put the Amulet around his neck and gripped his staff tightly. All his life he’d heard about how the Avatar vanished but that he would one day return to save the world. The fact that the Avatar was supposed to be an Airbender made him proud. He’d idolized and admired him and hoped that he could be a hero like the Avatar. What a joke. Aang was nothing more than a naive and selfish child who ran whenever things didn’t go his way. Ozai would die today. Varian would be the one to kill him. He would be the hero. Gripping his staff, shot himself up into the sky and flew towards the Fire Nation Capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that's why Azula betrays Ozai. Also, someone is gonna die. Leave your guesses as to who. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Except for the rape. I really hope you didn't enjoy the rape


	12. The Day of Black Sun Part Two: The Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion of the Fire Nation begins

Katara and Zuko climbed onto Appa’s back and followed the submarines under water. They quickly arrived at the harbor and helped to defend the subs as they breached the outer defenses. As they made landfall, a few battalions of Fire Nation soldiers emerged from the fortifications to attempt to fend off the invasion.

“I thought you said the defenses would be light!” Katara said to Zuko.

“This is light.” Zuko replied. “If they had time we’d be dealing with much more than towers and a few battalions.” Appa landed and the pair charged into the battle, cutting down soldiers with ease as they made their way to the Caldara. The soldiers on the battlements rained fire down on their tanks.

“We need to take out the battlements!” Iroh shouted. “They are the only thing keeping us from the Caldera!” Toph and the Boulder took their stances and together gripped the stones to pull one of the towers apart. Remembering how Zuko was able to bend lava, Toph created a crack in the ground deep enough for him to pull out the magma.

“Sparky, use this!” She shouted. Zuko took a Waterbending stance and gripped the lava like he’d seen Katara do with water so many times. With deep concentration, he shot the lava at one of the battlements, completely obliterating it.

“Impressive Prince Zuko!” The Captain leading the defense snarled. Zuko recognized him as Jai, the Fire Nation Captain who’s hand he’d taken the day he’d killed General Kuzon. Jai lunged at Zuko but Zuko just dodged and shoved his sword in Jai’s back. As the battlements continued to fall, the invasion force managed to break through the outer wall defending the city. Sokka and Jet led the Freedom fighters in first, fighting off the next wave of soldiers while the benders and tanks advanced. Jet cut down two soldiers when he saw a spearman about to drive his spear into Sokka’s back. Acting quickly, he swung his sword and pulled the hook into the soldier’s face.

“Thanks Jet.” Sokka breathed.

“No problem.” Jet smiled. Aang and Varian swooped down and soldiers with cyclones of air. Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Jet, and Varian gathered to discuss the next phase.

“Ozai should be in a bunker on the inside of the volcano.” Zuko stated. “Varian, Sokka, Jet, Toph, you guys find him and take him out. We’ve only got five minutes. The rest of us will take the palace.”

“This is it guys.” Sokka said. “Today is the day we finally end this war.” 

\---

While Varian, Toph, and Jet made their way through the volcano, the invasion force advanced up the top of the mountain to the Caldera.

“The eclipse is only minutes away!” Bato announced. “We should be able to make it up the hill by the time it starts and secure the entire palace by the time it’s finished!” The soldiers let out triumphant roars as they continued their march. As the eclipse began, the army put on their glasses and marched through the city. Meanwhile, Jet, Sokka, Toph, and Varian found a bunker. When they entered, they came face to face with Azula.

“I was wondering when you’d get here.” She crooned. “Come on. My father should be down this hall.”

“What?” Toph frowned. “Why would you help us?”

“Because Zuko helped me and I want my father dead.” Azula answered. “You’re short on time so I suggest you trust me.”

“Fine.” Varian sighed. “Where is he?” Azula led the group to a different bunker and opened the door. To their shock, on the throne sat Basim Ivarson, grandson of General Kuzon, along with fifty nonbenders with swords on their backs.

“Azula. Good to see you.” Basim smirked. “I’d hoped your father was wrong about you. I guess you and Zuko can be traitors together.”

“Don’t say a word about my brother Basim!” Azula snarled. “Where’s Ozai?!”

“Somewhere safe.” Basim replied. “You on the other hand…” Basim drew his sword and ordered his soldiers to attack. Jet parried the attacks of soldiers and cut them down. Toph shot rock pillars from the ground, crushing the soldiers’ ribcages. Varian shot powerful blasts of air at soldiers, sending them crashing into the walls. Sokka used his shield to block attacks and slashed at his opponents, cutting them down. Azula grabbed a sword from a fallen soldier and charged at Basim. She swung her sword with minimal skill and was thrown around by Basim. Their blades clashed but Azula was unable to obtain the upper hand. He disarmed her and threw her against the wall. As he was about to strike the finishing blow, Jet swooped in and kicked him to the ground. Basim gripped his sword and lunged at Jet. Jet parried Basim’s attacks and slashed at him, pushing him back until he was pressed against the wall.

“Where’s the Fire Lord?!” Jet demanded. Basim just smirked and in an instant, Jet was flying across the room, burns covering his entire chest, and a blue flame shooting from Basim’s hand.

“Down the hall, to the left.” Basim sneered before he strode out the door. Sokka, Toph, Azula, and Varian rushed over to Jet’s dying body. Sokka took Jet’s hand, unsure of what to say.

“It’s okay.” Jet rasped. “I always imagined I would go down fighting the Fire Nation. Now I get to see my parents again. Kill the sonofabitch and end this war.”

“We will Jet.” Sokka nodded. He let go of Jet’s hand and his arm fell limp on the floor. Varian gripped his staff and started towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Toph demanded.

“Down the hall, to the left.” Varian snarled. “The Fire Lord dies today.” He sprinted down the hallway and burst into Ozai’s bunker. The man was completely bald aside from a topknot on top of his head.

“So this is the Avatar.” Ozai sneered. “I’ve waited a long time to meet you.”

“No such luck Fire Lord.” Varian snarled. “The Avatar refused to do what needed to be done so I’m donna do it for him.”

“Oh really?” Ozai chuckled. He shot a column of fire at Varian, sending him flying backwards. Varian jumped to his feet and sent a powerful cyclone of air towards Ozai. After landing on his back, Ozai snarled and shot a bolt of lightning at Varian, who dove out of the way. As he stood up, preparing to face Ozai again, a blue bolt of fire struck his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Basim strode over to Varian and yanked the Amulet from his neck. He used it to Earthbend rock cuffs around Varian’s arms and legs before binging the Amulet to Ozai.

“The Amulet of Elements, my Lord.” Basim bowed, presenting it to the Fire Lord.

“Thank you, my heir.” Ozai beamed. He strode over to the captive Varian, lighting his hand aflame. “And now boy, you will die.” Before he could strike, a bolt of blue fire struck his chest and knocked him back.

“This ends now father.” Azula snarled as she stood between Ozai and Varian.

“Would you really kill me daughter?” Ozai laughed. Azula stared at Ozai, her hands alight but shaking. “How disappointing.” Ozai scowled. “You are weak, just like your brother.” He took the Amulet from Basim and raised an earth wall, separating him from Azula.

“NO!” Azula shouted, pounding on the wall. “Coward!”

\---

The invasion force had taken the palace. Iroh, Aang, Zuko, and Katara stode into the throne room and gazed upon the Fire Nation throne.

“We did it.” Aang breathed.

“Hopefully Varian was able to get to Ozai in time.” Zuko stated. They heard the door open and they saw Varian leaning on Azula and Sokka carrying Jet’s lifeless body.

“No…” Katara gasped. She, Aang, and Zuko rushed over as Sokka slid Jet off his shield and onto the floor. Her eyes welling up with tears, Katara clung to Zuko and cried into his shoulder.

“What about Ozai?” Zuko asked.

“He got away. And he has the Amulet.” Azula answered gravely. “That means the Avatar really is the last hope for the world. Because if he doesn’t kill Ozai, the entire world will burn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ozai has the Amulet, a new heir, and Jet is dead. Let me know what you think. Due to writer's block for the next portion of the story, this will act similar to a midseason finale. The next chapter will be posted when I've decided where I'm going from here. Apologies for leaving you on a bit of a downer note again. I hope you liked this chapter


End file.
